The Feud of House Revan
by cphxcballer
Summary: The story of house Revan and their impending hostilities with the tyrannical house Thaller. A story of action and adventure, of death and redemption, and a vengeance that could cost the survival of House Revan.
1. Chapter 1

Tirius Revan sat on the cobblestone steps leading up to the citadel. He looked out onto the city of Penerith. It was not a large city by any means, it's stone walls protected the city outside the security of the citadel. The city was a few centuries old when the first of the Revan family colonized the land. Tirius was the second born son in his family. His brother Efran would ascend to lordship of the kingdom once his father died, leaving him very little to inherit. Aside from his brother he had his younger sister Talia. She would be turning 12 this year. Tirius himself was no adult either, he would turn 19 in a few months. 'Time flies' he thought to himself as the late morning sun began to reach it's peak in the sky. He sighed, his brother was growing into his late twenties and his father was beginning to decline in his time. His hair had started to show patches of grey and he did not move as gracefully as he used to. In his thought Tirius noticed something behind him, he turned to see Talia. She walked over and sat next to Tirius.

They sat in silence for a moment until she said

"Father is still angry."

Tirius looked at her, she had blonde hair and he could smell the sweet fragrance of it. She had big blue eyes and he could see the sadness in them.

"It's good that you came out here then, it's best if we leave him alone for now." Tirius said to her.

His father was lord of the city and recently had a lot on his mind from the feud between the Revans and the Thallers. The city of Penerith was situated up against the Dhyinn mountains, a rich source for iron and precious gems. The Thaller family wanted those lands for themselves but the Revans already owned the land. Tirius could not understand why the Thallers continued to pressure his father to sell them over. Tirius knew that the smiths in Penerith were the best that you could find. They had learned to manipulate the iron from the mountains and mix it with the minerals in coal to produce something they called steel. Steel was stronger than iron and could keep blades razor sharp through the thickest of battles. No other kingdom that they knew to date, knew how to make steel. The Thallers wanted this, that much was obvious and they felt that they were entitled to it for some reason. That reason Tirius did not know. He embraced his sister for a short time.

"I am sorry that father is this way, it will be better someday." He said

"I know but I just wish that everything could be back to the way it was." Talia replied, her voice was distant.

Tirius remembered when they were all children, he remembered when he would play with Efran by the old grove just south of the city inside the woods around it. He remembered their games of hide and seek and their pretend games of becoming great heroes of battle. Then as the years went by both Tirius and Efran began to grow apart. Efran would soon be the lord of the house and Tirius would likely be sent into the army to fight for his brother or be married off to some other lord's daughter.

He felt Talia's hand touch his. He looked at her and she pointed up the steps, a man was descending towards them. His dark green tunic was emblazoned with the Revan family crest a black circle with three curved triangular white shapes converging on the center of the circle. The arms and chest were decorated with golden vine like designs. The man stopped in front of Tirius.

"The lord wishes to speak with you and your sister." He said

Tirius recognized the man, it was Emanar. He was the lord of the houses advisor and would often run small errands for the lord. Tirius paused, he could not find a reason for his father needing him at the time. They had just finished their late morning meal and his usual chores were already attended to.

"Sir its urgent' Emanar said, the urgentness was clear in his voice.

"Let's go we should not keep father waiting" Talia said rising and Tirius followed suit.

The trio proceeded up the steps into the citadel. It was an elegantly designed building with high stone walls with great designs carved into them. The gate into the citadel was an iron wrought portcullis with vine designs etched along the rails. The building itself was a long ebony structure with two grand oak doors standing adjacent to each other. The trio entered the citadel. Just inside was the great hall. It was huge, spanning the entire length of the building and nearly a third of the width. To their left and right would be the quarters for servants, advisers, the lord and his family. Today the throne room was vacant save a small crowd gathered in front of the throne. Tirius led the way with Talia following close behind, as they weaved their way through the crowd the sound of shouting voices could be made out among the low murmur of the crowd. Tirius emerged first and then Talia and they both gasped. It was Lord Thaller himself and standing behind him were four fully armored warriors. They were facing Tirius's father, mother, and Efran.

"I will never bend my knee to a snake like you" Tirius's father spat the phrase like an insult to lord Thaller. Lord Thaller's face twisted into a wry smile.

"You know this is not the way we treat each other around here" Lord Thaller said "I suppose I need to teach you Revans who is in charge here now!" He shouted.

Then Lord Thaller did the unspeakable. As quick as a flash he had drawn his dagger, lunged towards Tirius's father and plunged the dagger into his neck. Tirius's father sank to his knees, gasping at every breath. Time seemed to blur for Tirius as he watched the scene unfold. He saw Efran move to draw his sword when one of the warriors behind Lord Thaller drew his sword and held the blade at Efrans throat. Another rushed foreward, grabbed Talia and held his dagger at her throat as he retreated. Tirius rushed over to his father who lay in the lap of his mother. Efran knelt down and could barley contain his grief, Tirius rushed after Talia but was put in his place by a rough punch to his jaw that sent him stumbling back.

"Now I think that we understand each other, but just so that you don't try anything I will keep her with me until you agree to our terms." Lord Thaller said and he stood awaiting the Revans response.

"We will never surrender to you!" Efran shouted and Lord Thaller sighed a sigh of anger.

"Fucking Revans" He said and left.

The crowd stood in utter disbelief and they parted as Lord Thaller made his way for the door. Tirius could hear Talia kicking and screaming and he could not believe what had just happened. His disbelief turned to rage and he charged after Lord Thaller. A strong hand grabbed his shoulder and the other grabbed his arm before he could even reach the crowd. Efran held him back with all of his might as Tirius struggled as best he could. He wanted to go after Talia, he wanted revenge for what Lord Thaller had done to his father. He realized that if he went after her then she would end up dead along with him most likely.

Tirius relaxed, his anger had vanished and had been replaced with grief. He ran to his fathers side who was still gasping for air, his bright blue tunic was beginning to turn red as blood flowed from the wound. Then the gasping stopped and the rest of the Revan family was silent.

*Thanks for reading everyone! This is my first story to be published on this site. How did I do? Let me know in the comments and tell me what you think of the story so far. If I should continue this then show your support and Chapter 2 will be up before you know it!


	2. Chapter 2

Tirius watched the procession move slowly across the main street of Penerith. They would be headed for the city square where the funeral would occur. Burial was not the tradition of the Revans. They believed that to be truly be united with the gods then the earthly body would have to be destroyed, no trace of the sinful world should remain. The pyre where his father was to be burned was in the town square and the cremation would occur right after the funeral, Tirius had erected the pyre himself. He could not bring himself to participate in the funeral either so he was going to watch from a distance. The train of people halted at the city square where the pyre was prepared. The bearers placed the body of Tirius's father onto the chest high stack of wood. Then the priest came forward and began to speak. Tirius could not hear what he was saying, his eyes were glued to his father. Laying there, about to be burned to ashes. It was odd though, Tirius's father seemed at peace. More so than Tirius had ever seen him before.

The priest then ceased his speech. Then Efran emerged from the crowd carrying a jug. Tirius knew that the jug would be filled with oil, to aid the pyre in going up in flames. Efran poured the oil all over the body and the pyre, then moved back to rejoin the crowd. Then Tirius's mother stepped forward, she was carrying a lit torch in her hands. It was time, she lowered the torch onto the oil soaked wood. It caught flame instantly and Tirius watched the flames spread to the body of his father. As the flames ravaged the body of his father Tirius took a solemn oath. 'The last time that I see the face of Lord Thaller, it will be on the head of a pike'. Tirius then made a decision, he knew what he had to do now to restore his family's honor, he would have to leave Penerith behind to seek his revenge.

It was nearly dark and navigating the numerous winding streets of Penerith would be nearly impossible for any traveler new to the city. Not for Tirius, he had been born and raised in the city. He knew every street, every ally and every turn. Tirius was headed for the citadel, once there he would be headed for his father's quarters, he had something he needed to retrieve.

Tirius entered the citidel, his father's quarters were just to the left of the throne of House Revan. He paused at the throne, the last rays of the sun beamed through a gigantic window directly behind the throne. It was carved from the first tree that the Revans cleared to build the city. Its bark was as black as the starless night. It was adorned with furs from dozens of different animals, some Tirius recognized and others he did not. He remembered his father sitting in that throne, meeting with representatives from other houses, Tirius shook the memories from his mind and focused on the task at hand. He turned left at the throne and went through a small door. He then proceeded up a flight of stairs and he was in the royal quarter area. A large room with several doors spaced around the perimeter. His father's quarters were on the far side of the room and he entered. Inside it was just like it had always been. Everything was organized and it looked neat. Tirius's father always hated having to search for things.

It was not long before Tirius emerged with what he was looking for, it was his father's old long sword. The pommel was in the shape of the Revan family symbol. The hilt was wrapped in faded red leather and the guards were in the shape of a dragons spread wings. The blade was 47 inches of tempered steel. Tirius felt the blade and remembered his father, on his knees gasping for breath as his life blood poured from his throat. He remembered being powerless to do anything, he remembered Talia. He remembered her screaming as they dragged her from the hall. He would not delay any longer. He took off this time sprinting down the stairs, through the throne room, down the citadel stairs, he could not stop running. He sped down the main street of Penerith, past the pyre that was smoldering now. He was approaching the main gate, the only way in and out of Penerith. Tirius paused, the sun was almost beneath the horizon now and most of the city was plunged into darkness. He came to the front gate. It was closed, as it always was when night fell. That hadn't stopped Tirius before. He could not remember how many times he would sneak out at night and climb down the wall. The only problem that he had ever encountered were the guards. It didn't matter who you were, if you were caught on the wall during the night you were arrested. Tirius could make out the shadows of the sentry's that were stationed for the Nights Patrol. Then Tirius jumped as he heard a voice behind him.

"Where do you think you are going?" It was Efran, Tirius cursed himself for not making sure that he was being followed.

"I will not let our father's death not go avenged." Tirius replied

"I know you are upset but we need to stick together." Efran said as he slowly approached Tirius.

"Upset? Upset! No I am not upset, I am crushed, our beloved father is dead and you say that we do nothing!" Tirius said, he was nearly shouting.

"You need to stay here, if you go after Lord Thaller then you will be killed and you will have thrown your life away." Efran replied calmly

"And what of Talia, is she not your sister as well. In case you have not noticed, they have taken her from us! Do you not want her back." Tirius said

"Tirius, as your brother I beg you, do not throw your life away so rashly." Efran pleaded.

"I would rather risk my life trying to reclaim my family's honor than hide behind your stone walls. Goodbye brother." Tirius said, turned and began up the steps to the top of the wall.

"Until we meet again in the next life, strength and honor, brother." Efran said, even though he knew Tirius could not hear him.

Tirius reached the top of the wall and ducked back down the stairs as a gaurd began to turn towards him. He waited and could hear the footsteps pass by as he laid as flat as he could on the stairs. He peeked up again and seeing that no one else was looking he tiptoed up the rest of the stiars, across the wall and swung himself over the other side. He had reached the ground before anyone looked where he had been again. Lord Thaller was going to pay for provoking House Revan. This thought repeated in Tirius's mind as he left the shadow of Penerith's walls and made for the castle of House Thaller.

*And that is chapter 2 of The Revan Fued. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I am going to try to update weekly now that I am back in school. As always I encourage you to write a review and tell me how I did. Constructive critisism is what makes people get better so whatever you have to say, I encourage you to tell me. Thanks for reading and Chapter 3 will be up sometime next week. ;)

Note: I will be switching in between the lives of Tirius and his quest for revenge and Efran and the immense political pressure that he faces from the Thaller's. Efran will be the subject of the next chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed chapter 2


End file.
